There is a continuing need for smaller and lighter weight, insulated signal conductors terminated to increasingly small and lightweight connectors and assemblies as electronic signal and computer equipment utilizing them also becomes increasingly small and compact. Termination of such small wires and cables to connectors to give high quality and reliable connections can be quite tedious and difficult owing to severe problems of working space, bending stress of conductors and connector parts owing to over-handling, achieving sufficient strain relief of the conductors and cables, maintenance of electrical isolation of conductive parts and conductors, and alignment problems of very tiny pin and apertures.